


School Life

by babybam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Poly 00 Line, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: Felix is failing physics and his phone screen is cracked,again. At least he can spend his free period with his boyfriends.Or, student council room shenanigans





	School Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it's been a while since i've posted a oneshot and i'm really excited. This is really just a drabble with no actual plot and a reason to write poly 00 line (ft. aussie line brothers).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Felix dragged himself towards the student council room, the corridors were nearly empty, only a few students speeding to their classes. Felix was glad he himself had a free period next as he wasn’t in the best of moods. A few of his friends (three being his boyfriends and one being his brother) had a free period too and they liked to hang out in the student council room, though only three out of the nine of them were actually part of the council. 

The student council room was comfortable and spacious, there was a big plush couch and even a coffee maker, which was only allowed to be used by the council members though. Felix knew Chan was a frequent user due to his perpetual lack of sleep.

Felix rounded the corner and someone slammed straight into him, sending him flying on the floor. The other boy swayed on his feet but managed to regain his balance, stepping on Felix’s fingers in the process. Felix hissed and pulled his hand against his chest. He recognized the boy as Soobin, he was also a sophomore and they shared the same P.E. class.

“Watch where you’re going!” Soobin spat and took off, definitely late for his class. Felix opened his mouth in disbelief, what a dick.

“You were the one who ran into me, you asshole!” Felix shouted after Soobin and rolled his eyes when the boy just flipped him off. He knew it had been an accident, neither of them could’ve seen the other around the corner, but Soobin’s dick-ish attitude made him angry. And _maybe_ if Soobin hadn’t been running they wouldn’t have collided so harshly.

He turned his head away from the, now empty, corridor, to see a teacher standing just a few meters away from him, she was looking at him sternly. He smiled sheepishly and apologized quietly. She nodded and opened the door in front of her, leaving Felix alone in the hallway. He huffed, Soobin was the one running around like a madman and then Felix gets angry glares from a teacher for shouting.

He dusted his clothes as he got up, reaching for his phone which had fallen on the floor. He grimaced when he checked if it was okay. _Great_. The screen was cracked. He had _just_ gotten it fixed two weeks ago, his parents were going to kill him.

His mood even sourer he continued towards the stairs, the council room was just on top of them and soon he could fall into his boyfriends’ laps and preferably take a nap. (Or not, because Chan would most likely make him get started on his homework.)

-

He opened the door to the student council room and quickly scanned it. 

Chan and Woojin were sitting at the big table, looking at some papers. Someone was napping on the same table as well, only a few chairs away from the pair, Felix couldn’t tell who it was since their head was buried in their arms. Jihyo, a senior like Chan and Woojin, had seemingly pulled a chair next to the coffee maker and was now staring at the dripping coffee. It looked a little weird, but she looked tired. Seungmin was rustling with some more papers in front of the bookshelf while Hyunjin and Jisung were sitting on the couch, currently kissing.

“Hi Lix!” his brother exclaimed, Felix was afraid the sleeping person would wake up, but they didn’t. Felix grunted at Chan and headed towards the couch, the couple had since broken off and were looking at him. He dropped his backpack on the floor and fell into their laps on his back.

“Cuddle me, I’m sad,” he said. Hyunjin ran his fingers through Felix’s hair and Jisung booped his nose.

“What’s up? What took you so long?” Jisung asked. Seungmin had abandoned his papers and squeezed himself against Hyunjin, petting Felix’s hair as well.

“Mrs. Kwon wanted to talk to me after class, I’m failing physics,” Felix explained quietly, not wanting Chan to hear him. And indeed, his grades in physics were not looking hot and he would have to find some way to even pass it. His teacher had wanted to talk about it and he had spent fifteen minutes talking to her (or listening to her, more like.)

“What did you say?” Chan asked loudly. Felix cursed in his mind at his failed attempt to hide his poor grades.

“I’m failing physics, okay? Don’t tell mom and dad, please. I’ll figure something out,” he said while playing with Hyunjin’s fingers. Chan sighed (way too loudly, definitely to just let Felix know he was disappointed.)

“Good thing Seungmin excels in physics! He should tutor you,” Hyunjin said, excited. 

“Seungmin excels in everything,” Jisung said and Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“He’s the smart one in this relationship. And I’m the dumb one!” Felix wailed. Jisung laughed and dug his fingers into Felix’s side, making his yelp.

“You’re a little dumb, but that’s okay,” Chan teased and Felix stuck his tongue out at him. Felix knew Chan was kidding, after all, he was the one most often convincing Felix he was doing good enough even if he wasn’t on top of his classes.

“No, but for real, I can help you, Lix,” Seungmin said. He was rubbing Felix’s cheek and Felix pressed more into his hand, letting out a little sigh.

“I’d appreciate it. Though, I’m pretty sure I’m also either gonna fail chem and maths, too, or just barely pass.” 

“And once the teachers realize, I’m gonna be out of the dance club before you know it,” he continued. Chan and Woojin were laughing at him and he could feel Hyunjin giggling as well.

“Listen, baby, we’re gonna help you,” Seungmin said and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Get your books out, let’s get to work immediately,” he continued and Felix ignored the quiet “excellent idea” coming from Chan. But Felix wasn’t done venting yet, still mad at Soobin for being such an asshole and especially mad about having broken his phone again.

“But that’s not all,” he started with a big pout. Jisung laughed and rubbed his thigh. Felix was still playing with Hyunjin’s fingers but stopped just to hold his hand properly.

“Some asshole slammed into me on my way here and even stepped on my fingers,” he said, he didn’t want to say it was Soobin, it didn’t matter anyway. He waved his hand around to showcase his abused fingers, they still felt a little funny but it was really nothing. Hyunjin grabbed his wrist and babbled something incoherent while kissing his fingers. And maybe Felix giggled a little.

“And the worst part is, get this Chan! I dropped my phone while we were at it and the screen cracked! Not only will mom and dad have my head because of my grades but now this too!” 

“Are you serious? You just got it fixed!” Chan shook his head, but he was looking more amused than angry.

“I know,” Felix replied, puffing his cheeks.

Seungmin attempted to stand up and urged Felix to take out his books so they could get started. But Felix protested and grabbed Seungmin’s hand, pulling him so he ended up falling on top of Felix. Hyunjin and Jisung were groaning under them because of the added weight. But Felix didn’t pay attention to them and just eagerly pressed his and Seungmin’s lips together, he felt Seungmin huff out a laugh through his nose. Hyunjin and Jisung kept whining until they got suspiciously quiet, Felix cracked his eyes open to check, and yes, they were kissing as well.

“You four are… Cute,” Chan was grumbling and Felix heard a phone camera go off. He could only imagine what they looked like in that picture, they were quite literally a pile on the couch. Chan would have to send it in their groupchat so he could use it as his phone’s background.

Seungmin got up after a while and Felix groaned, sitting up as well. In his upright position, he ended up on Jisung’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Jisung’s neck and nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck as well. Jisung had his arms around Felix waist and leaned his head on top of his. Felix smirked and pressed a kiss on Jisung’s skin, making him jump in surprise.

“Hmmm, my lips are up here,” Jisung hummed.

“Oh, are they?” Felix teased and kissed his neck again. He gave in when Jisung whined and pulled his head up to press his lips on Jisung’s lips this time. Jisung hummed contently and Felix let out an embarrassing moan when he felt Jisung’s tongue in his mouth.

“Please, I don’t want to see that,” Chan complained loudly and Felix pulled away from Jisung to glare at his brother.

“Who said you had to watch?” he huffed, finally getting up from the couch.

“I want kisses too,” Hyunjin pouted when Felix stepped away. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his third boyfriend as well. The kiss was even wetter since their lips were already moist from the previous kisses.

“Gross,” Jisung whined when they separated and their lips let out a loud slurping noise. But despite his grumbling, he was back to kissing Hyunjin already as Felix sat down next to Seungmin at the table.

Now Felix just hoped Seungmin really was some kind of a genius who could make him pass physics, and chemistry and maths hopefully too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and tell me your thoughts in the comments! They make my day :')
> 
> Here are my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/babybam_twt) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babybam_twt) !


End file.
